Pictures Never Lie
by elepine4
Summary: Tweek and Stan get their hands on a very valuable picture. Does it help them relize who their true loves are? Steek,Style and Creek


**Okay so I wanted a break from Awake and Alive so I'm writing this. It's all based off a picture by Miimochi on . This mainly focuses on CraigxTweek and StanxKyle. . Yes. There will be others but you have to read to find out who and why. Enjoy! Please Review! Oh and this is told in Tweek's POV.**

I can't believe him anymore! How could he fucking do that to me! After all that we've been through! He makes me fucking sick! Everything he has ever done to me has hurt me in some way now that I think of it. But, not like this. This. This just.

It broke my heart.

I was having a great fucking day until god damn fucking Eric Cartman had to go and ruin it! I guess I can't blame him though. I actully want to thank him.

I had been in my third period math class smiling and talking to Stan about the Valentines day me and Craig had shared. It was one of the most amazing days of my life. Too bad it was a fucking lie.

Anyways, as I was saying. While Stan and I were talking the phone inside the classroom rang. We just ignored it but then the teacher walked up to us. She quietly whispered to us, probably not wanting to embarrass us in any way, "Your wanted in the principles office."

I started to freak out. I didn't want to get in trouble! My dad would ship me off into slavery as a punishment! In the middle of my freakout I could hear Stan confirm that I was okay to the teacher and then he dragged me out of the room.

As soon as we stepped into the hallway we were grabbed by the shoulders by some fat ,sweaty, meaty hands and pushed into the boys bathroom across the hallway. We were practicly slammed into the cold stone wall.

I started to freak out and I almost started to cry until I felt Stan shaking me. I quickly snapped my eyes opened to look at him. "Tweek calm down! It's just Cartman!"

I quickly turned my head to see an evily smirking Eric Cartman. I let out a deep sigh. "Oh God! You f-fucking scared the sh-shit out of m-me!" I placed a hand over my heart and slowly slid down the wall.

Stan slid down next to me and looked up at Cartman." So, what do you want fat ass?"

"Ey'! I'm not fat I'm just bigboned!" he glared at us for a second before going back to his evil smirk. "And I'm here because I want to show you geys something very important!"

"Gah! Hurry up Eric! We're wanted in the p-principles office!" I started to twitch a bit more. Feeling the pressure pile on my shoulders.

Eric smiled. "Don't worry Tweek. That was a fake phone cal'." He patted my head. "So, there's no reason to worry you little twitchy fuck."

Stan glared at Eric and slapped his hand away from me. "What the hell do you want Eric?"

Eric laughed at Stan's reaction. "Protective aren't we? I'm sure Kahl wouldn't be too happy to see that his boyfriend is protecting some other fag." He turned his gaze to me. "And how would Craig feel about this hm?"

Stan sighed. "What exactly are you getting at fatass?"

Eric glared at Stan. "I'm not fat god damnit!" Eric lost his cool for a quick second before recovering it completly. He cleared his throat. "Well, I think that you two would have more fun enjoying this moment alone so," He handed me a picture and walked away. "I expect some thank yous later!" he quickly said before exiting the bathroom.

"Oh sweet Jesus! What do you think that was a-about?" I snapped my head at Stan. He was staring at my hand. I quickly looked down and remembered that Eric had handed me the picture before he left.

"Look at the picture Tweek." Stan was now staring daggers at the picture in my hand. I was looking at Stan in shock. I've never seen him so..determined? No that's not the right word. He looked curious? A bit pissed too. " I said look at the fucking picture!"

I screamed before quickly looking down at the picture. Oh my god. My eyes widen in shock. I couldn't believe what i was seeing. "What is it?" Stan asked with curiousity in his voice. Most of the anger was gone.

I felt tears starting to weld in my eyes. I put a hand over my mouth and began to sob. Stan quickly grabbed the picture from me and looked at it. I was too busy sobbing to see what his reaction was but, I started to hear him shouting. "That fucking slut! That jackass! That fucking fag!" I heard him hit the wall in fraustration.

The picture was Craig pushing Kyle aginst the wall while kissing his neck and Kyle wasn't giving any resistance at all. He had lust in eyes and so did Craig. It was obvious in the picture. They both wanted it!

As I sobbed crazily into my hands I pulled my knees up to my chest in some sort of comfort. I felt Stan's arms wrap around me in hug. He seemed to have calmed down a little bit. Maybe he relized that I needed comfort right now. "Tweek. Please stop crying." I could hear his voice starting to crack.

I looked up at him and sniffled a bit. "Why? Craig is ch-cheating on me with your b-boyfriend! You sh-should be c-crying too!"

Stan wiped my tears away and sighed. "Tweek I'm just as hurt as you are but crying won't help anything." He forced a smiled at me. I could see small tears in his eyes as well. "And what if this is a sign Tweekers?" A sign? Tweekers?

I sniffed. "Oh god! W-what are you s-saying Stan?"

"Tweek. In case you haven't noticed, I like you. I mean I love Kyle with all my heart and it's obvious that you love Craig too. But, it seems that they aren't intrested in us rather more each other. Maybe, this was destiney to bring us together. I love you Tweek and I would be happy if you could return that love."

I stared at Stan in complete shock. He.. he loves me? Actully, I think I love him back. He's right about Kyle and Craig too. Why should I be depressed over Craig when Stan loves me and can make me happy. Besides, Stan kinda looks like Craig too. So I'm attracted. He's nice to me. He understands me. What more could I ask for? "I l-love you S-stan."

Stan smiled at me and leaned over. He softly pressed his lips to mine. It felt nice. It felt soft and gentle. It comforted me. It made me happy. It didn't help me forget about Craig at the moment but, it filled most of the hole.

I felt Stan's tongue glide across my lips. I slowly opened my mouth and let him gain entrence. I tongues began to wrestle for dominence. He tasted sweet like candy. I bet I taste like coffee.

I felt Stan wrap his arm around my slender waist and pull me into his lap all while not break the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck. This felt so amazing. Like when me and Craig kissed.

We were almost out of breathe so we pulled back. We were both breathing heavily. A smiled crossed both of our lips. "I love you Tweek."

"I -Gah!- love you too S-stan."

"You fucking slut!"

We both turned to the doorway to see the tear stained face of Craig Tucker. He marched up to us and grabbed my shoulders. He pulled me out of Stan's lap. He used so much force that it almost snapped my shoulder. I winced at the pain. He turned me to face him. "Your a fucking slut! How could you do this to me Tweek! I love you!" His voice was breaking.

I pushed him away. " Stop l-lying to me Tucker! I know what y-you and K-kyle have been d-doing!" I quickly sat back down in Stan's lap. His arms wrapped around my waist once again.

I looked up at Craig to see him staring wide eyed in shock at me. Tears were running down his face and dropping onto the stained floor. "H-how did you find out about that?"

"Does it m-matter Craig!" I felt the tears welding in my eyes again. "Plus, if you m-must know Eric showed m-me and S-stan the picture! If you w-want Kyle you c-can have him!"

Craig shook his head. He was holding his tears back the best he could. " Tweek, it's not what you think at all." He took a deep breathe and looked at me. "I love you Tweek. Not Kyle."

"Then, you shouldn't have cheated on him." I turned and smiled at Stan. He really was amazing. "You should have relized what a great thing you had before you went and stole mine!" He smirked at Craig. "Well, atleast I get Tweekers now."

I looked back at Craig. He was glaring daggers at Stan. "It was a one time thing! It never happened more than that one time! I fucking love Tweek and I could never love Kyle like I love Tweek!" He couldn't hold it anymore. He started bawling. "Please forgive me Tweek!"

I shook my head. "I thought y-you were supposed the cool and c-collected Craig Tucker. Not this f-fucking fag." I stood up and so did Stan. "I'l be by your h-house later t-to pick up all the th-things I have at y-your house." I exited the bathroom and Stan followed me.

As me and Stan walked down the hallway I could hear Craig crying loudly in the bathroom. It took all my strength to hold my tears back as Stan and I ditched school to head to my house.

-Later-

As soon as Stan and I entered my bedroom he locked the door and pushed me on the bed. We got into a hot and heavy make-out hands were currently finding their way up my shirt.

I was breathing heavily while Stan sucked and nipped at my neck. I felt him move his way up to my ear as he breathed a quick "I love you" in my ear before going back to my neck.

He started to unbutton my shirt slowly. His hands were cold and they made me jump a bit at their touch. Eventully, Stan had managed to pull my shirt off. He slowly moved his lips down to my chest. He began to circle my right nipple with his tongue. It felt so gad damn good. "Nggh!"

He raised his head quickly to look at me. He smirked. " You seem to be enjoying yourself?"

"Gah! Please keep going! Don't stop!" I felt like such a slut as those words fell from my lips but I wanted this so bad.

Stan smirked again. "I'll give you whatever you want my love." He undid the button on my jeans. I heard the zipper go down. I suddenly felt a shock of cold air as my pants and boxers were pulled off in one swift movement.

Before I had time to react I felt Stan's lips rap around my already hard member. A bit my lip in pure pleasure. "Mmf! Oh god Craig!" Oh shit.

Stan's head shot up from in between my legs. I quickly looked up at him. He had a look of hurt in his eyes. "Are..are you pretending I'm Craig?"

"Oh god! Stan it isn't -nggh!- that! It's just.." I stopped and twitched a bit before I came to a relization. "Yes. Gah!. I am using y-you as a r-replacement for C-craig."

Stan got up and sat at the end of my bed. He held his hands together and placed them in his lap as he looked down. He sighed. "I understand Tweek. To be honest, I'm using you to get over Kyle." I heard his voice starting to crack. " I still love him!"

I stood up and quickly pulled on a pair of boxers and jeans. I sat next to Stan. I was twitching just a bit. "Y-you should go and t-talk to Kyle, Stan" I twitched before continueing. "Tell him h-how you -mmf- feel."

Stan quickly stood up. "Your right Tweekers! I have to talk to him!" He smiled at me in pure joy. He pressed a forceful yet gentle kiss on my lips. "Thank you Tweek!" He ran out of my room.

I sighed as he left. Atleast one of these relationships might work out. Just as I was about to lay back down on my bed I heard a click on my window. My eyes widened in shock. " OH MY FUCKING GOD! TERRORISTS ARE HERE TO BOMB MY HOUSE AND KILL ME!" I knotted my fingers in my hair.

"Tweek! Open the fucking window!" That was Craig's voice. I quickly rushed over to the window and opened it. Craig was outside my window flipping me off. "Tweek! I fucking love you! Forget about that Stanley faggot and take me back! I need you Tweekers! Give me a second to explain that god damn picture!" His voice was breaking. "Please!"

I smiled at him. "Oh Craig!" I started to cry.

Craig looked at me in shock before rushing into the house. Stan must have left it unlocked. I heard him rushing up the stairs before crashing into me with a huge hug. I started crying into his chest. "Where the fuck is your shirt!"

I almost forgot that I was still shirtless. This is going to be hard to explain. "What the fuck did Stan do to you! Why are you crying!" He tightened his grip around me. He sat on the bed pulling me down with him.

I pulled away from his chest to look at him. I felt his soft hands wipe the tears from my face. I smiled happily at him as I twitched slightly in his embrace. " Craig I-love you! I d-don't care what y-you and Kyle did! Just a-as long as y-you love m-me!"

I crashed my lips against his in a longing kiss. He kissed me back. It was amzing. I felt fireworks going off all around us. This felt right. It felt wonderful. It felt like destiney.

**Haha that took awhile. Okay so please excuse any spelling errors or whatever if there are any! I'm having some trouble with my program right now. Like sometimes in the word I'm I put a ; instead of a ' a lot. It kinda pisses me off. **

**Yes I know these characters are kinda OC so please don't comment about it. Any of those comments will be deleted. Please Review what You think! I think I want a chapter 2? I wanna see the feedback first :).**


End file.
